No Man's Sky
No Man's Sky is a space exploration sandbox survival game developed by Hello Games for PlayStation 4, PC, and Xbox One. The original release date of June 21, 2016, was pushed back to August 9, 2016 for the PS4 and August 12, 2016 for the PC. The Xbox One version was given a release date of July 24, 2018. No Man's Sky features a procedurally generated open world, which means the game is generated algorithmically rather than manually. The game allows the player to discover and explore space, with star systems containing over 18 quintillion planets. Although all players explore the same universe, the experience of playing is unlike other MMOs, as players are unlikely to meet each other given the size of the game environment. Development Project Skyscraper was the codename for No Man's Sky before its initial reveal.File:Creating No Man's Sky's Infinite Soundtrack No Man's Sky debuted at VGX 2013 with a trailer showing off the game's world, Starship, flora, and fauna. Another trailer for the game premiered at E3 2014 during Sony's presentation, detailing the game's creature identification system, dogfighting, and seamless space travel between planets. A day-one patch went live on August 8, 2016.UPDATE 1.03 An Xbox One port release date was given a release date of July 24, 2018. Those who pre-ordered the game were given a variety of perks, while supplies lasted, including an X.O. Suit exosuit, Artios-VI multi-tool with a plasma upgrade, and 10,000 units. Features and gameplay The game takes place in a vast, shared universe. Players start at a random location near the edge of the galaxy and are then free to choose what they do next. As a general objective, players can discover new planets and attempt to journey toward the center of the galaxy. When exploring a planet, players can discover various objects and living beings by scanning them, which can then be uploaded online and viewed by other players. Since the game's release, several additional features have been introduced through major patches, which include base-building, exocrafts (planet-bound vehicles), freighters, and complete missions. Main missions (which contain story-driven content) and side missions (which are generally repeatable) reward resources and items that can help the player progress faster in various aspects of the game. Multiplayer features are optional, with some expanding upon previously mentioned features. Players can choose to join multiplayer sessions with friends or strangers. Concept art Hello Games released 17 pieces of concept art in January 2014. No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 17.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 16.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 15.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 14.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 13.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 12.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 11.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 10.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 9.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 8.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 4.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 7.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 6.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 5.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 3.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 2.jpg No-Mans-Sky-concept-art 1.jpg Videos File:No Man's Sky Trailer - E3 2014 File:No Man's Sky Trailer 1 File:No Man's Sky Trailer 2 File:No Man's Sky Trailer 3 File:No Man’s Sky - EXPLORE Trailer PS4 File:No Man’s Sky - FIGHT Video PS4 File:No Man’s Sky - TRADE Video PS4 File:No Man’s Sky - SURVIVE Video PS4 File:65daysofstatic - No Man's Sky Music for an Infinite Universe|Soundtrack References External links Official site de:No Man's Sky es:No Man's Sky fr:No Man's Sky ru:No Man's Sky ja:No Man's Sky Category:Content Category:Game Design